Collection of Odd Couples
by SmileSusieQ
Summary: Many, many odd couples here. As long as it's not canon its fair game. Requests welcomed.
1. Henry Tudor Doesn't Get Any

Hey I've been wanting to do this for awhile because I adore the odd couples of the Tudors. This will have a lot of non canon crazy odd pairings that normally wouldn't be able to work. If you want to request a pairing leave it in a review or pm me. I'll do anything but girl/girl.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Tudors.

Pairings: Thomas/KOA, Charles Brandon/Anne Boleyn, Chapuys/Jane Seymour, Cromwell/AOC, Edward Seymour/Katherine Howard, Francis Bryan/Katherine Parr, Knivert/Mary Boleyn

Mentions: Margeret/Wolsey, George Boleyn/Bessie Blount

This takes place in a modern day boy-girl boarding school in which there are apparently never teachers around.

!%$!^&!%$%&^%&*$^$%&$%^$&%^&%^&%^&$%^$%^$%&^$%^

Henry Tudor looked good and he knew it. Now he just needed a pretty girlfriend too. And who wouldn't want to date him, this vision of many perfection? He tried to recall the name of that pretty Spanish exchange student that had briefly dated his brother. He shrugged and set off to find her anyways.

Rounding a corner he stopped at something he did not expect to see. There was one of his roommates Thomas Moore with Katherine on his lap. It was Katherine right? "Oh hey Henry you remember my girlfriend Katherine." Thomas exclaimed beaming.

Oh damn. Was she going out with him? He racked his mind to figure out when this had happened? He had always thought she had liked HIM. "Oh hey. I gotta go." Henry replied trying to look nonchalant. Damnit. Well wasn't there that one hottie Anne Boleyn or something? He knew she was interested. He set off to go ask her to go the movies with him.

And stopped again as he passed a closet that was making some strange noises. Like the kind his other roommate and friend Charles Brandon made when he was with a girl. Henry couldn't pass this opportunity to catch Charles in a compromising position. Yanking the door open, he was unsurprised when Charles feel out along with a pretty girl.

WAIT! Wasn't Charles going out with his sister? And was that Anne Boleyn? How could she choose Charles over him? Henry was much more manlier. "CHARLES. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING MY SISTER" Henry thundered as Charles disentangled himself from Anne.

"Yeah she dumped me for the civics teacher." Charles said gasping for air. Giving a cheeky crooked smile at Anne he got to his feet and offered her a hand.

Henry was momentarily thrown off. "Wolsey? She's dating that old bag of bones?" Charles nodded looking bored with this conversation.

"Yes and if you'll excuse me, Anne and I have a movie to make." Charles replied checking his watch and setting off with Anne behind him.

"See you Henry." Anne waved back to him. Henry sulked for a while and then thought of a new girl he was sure was interested in him. Jane Seymour was her name he thought. Anyways she tutored Spanish on Saturdays so why not drop by there and see her. Feeling only slightly happier he began to move.

He reached the Spanish room without seeing any more couples. And sure enough Jane was in there. With Chapuys. And she was kissing him. Henry burst into the room. "WHAT?WHY?HE'S A GIMP!" he roared scaring both of them half to death.

Once Chapuys and Jane recovered and realized it was just Henry they calmed down. "He's not a gimp, he's very nice." Jane defended her boyfriend. Henry just stormed off in reply. Chapuys shrugged and went back to kissing his lady.

That other foreign girl, Anne or something was ugly she was sure to jump at the chance to date him. "Hey Henry." a voice called out behind him. He turned to see one of his friends Cromwell walking towards him. He nodded. Cromwell was popular with the ladies but not as popular as Henry of course.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked curious. Normally Cromwell would either be studying or out on a date at this point in the day.

"Going to lunch with my new girlfriend Anne." Cromwell said smiling. Henry was floored.

"What? I was going to ask her out!" Henry was fuming. How come today all the girls were taken?

"You said she looked like a horse." Cromwell replied disbelieving.

"That's irrelevant." Henry snapped, walking away leaving Cromwell puzzled behind him. That one Katherine would be available he hoped. Walking into the café he spotted Edward Seymour being led by the hand by Katherine Howard. Curse his luck.

"Edward I thought you were dating Anne Stanhope." Henry stated hoping he didn't sound desperate or anything.

"She dumped me. So I met up with Katherine and we just hit it off. She's much more fun." Edward said as Katherine laughed and kissed him.

Henry was getting really angry so he left before he hit something. Catherine Parr. That was his next choice. He went outside to the breezeway only to see her having a picnic with Francis Bryan. Why was God punishing him Henry wondered as he quickly reversed and ran into Anthony Knivert. Who was currently holding the hand of Mary Boleyn. Henry's next choice. "Hey Knivert do you know if Bessie is still single?"

"No she's dating my brother."Mary replied before Henry walked off furious. Damnit there was no one left. He sighed and decided to just go back to his dorm room for a nap. Alone.

$%$&^%^&*&^*$%^&^%^%^7&*%^&^$%^&^$^^^$$$%^^%*&*(&*()

That Night

Henry thought of his lack of women and suddenly yet out an enraged yell. "HENRY SHUT UP. KATHERINE IS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP." Thomas yelled back at him.

"THOMAS BE QUIET. ANNE IS IN THE MOOD." Charles screamed back. Henry put the pillow over his head to block them all out. Being a single man sucked.

The end

Awww poor Henry. Actually not since he was so mean to all of them at one point or another. This is his comeuppance. Margerete/Wolsey is officially the weirdest couple ever. Do they ever even speak to each other? R+R please. I'll try to have another couple up soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Dark Angel

I really should be focusing on my homework right now but who cares? Anyways this idea popped up out of nowhere when I was watching the season 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors/

Pairings: Princess Mary/Francis Bryan

!$%($*&%^()&^(%()$&%($)&*%(*)$&%^()&^($)*%($)&^()%()$&%($&

She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. That dark man that her father had forced her to marry. Not only was he a heretic, he was a shameless, greedy, horrible man. He was a heretic and of far too low of birth to marry her. She was the rightful princess of England even though her father denied her that title. She should have been married to a prince.

But somehow she had fallen in love with him. He had been kind and loving to her. And he was faithful even if he was not at the beginning of their marriage. He was most certainly a better husband than her father had been to his wives. Then the most wondrous thing had happened.

She had gotten pregnant.

POV change

As he watched his angel smiling and talking among the courtiers he knew he was a lucky man. He was a devil, a sinner and she was an innocent angel unfit for him. He took another sip of his wine thinking of what she had told him that morning. He was going to be a father and he didn't quite know how he fully felt about that.

He set down his goblet and went to lead his wife out in dance. He chuckled to himself when he thought that two years ago if anyone told him he would be happily married and in love with his wife he would have probably punched them. But he was married and he did love her.

Several months later

He'd been worried when she went into premature labor even though the midwives assured him she and the baby would be fine. Countless women died giving birth and he couldn't stand the thought of losing his Mary. He knew the king was anxious to know the sex of his first grandchild and whether it was a boy or not.

Personally he thought the king was a bloody fool for going through all that trouble to get a son. Honestly he didn't care whether it was a boy or not as long as his wife living through it. He spotted the midwife leaving her rooms and gesturing for him to come.

Entering his wifes rooms he was glad to see she was alive and well if not looking a little tired. In her arms was the baby, which the midwife had told him was a girl. She looked up at his footsteps and smiled.

He peered down at his daughters face saying, "She's beautiful just like her mother."

"Your not disappointed she's a girl then?" Mary asked, worried that he would have preferred a son like her father would have.

"No she's perfect." He said moving to hold her. Mary handed her to him with care.

"What shall we call her?" Mary questioned thinking of what they could name her.

He looked at his wife's face then to the delicate infant in his arms. And he knew the only name that she could have.

"Katherine."

The end

I love Francis Bryan, how could they have gotten rid of him after Season 3? His hat was so awesome. R+R please. Thanks for reading.


	3. Spanish Dance

Thanks for all the reviews. This is a request from Vain x Life Poetess. It's about time Mary had someone to love her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. If I did there would be alooot of changes.

Pairings: Princess Mary/ Chapuys

!$%&*($%*$(%&!()$%&!()&%!$()&%)!(&%()!%)%*(^

As the Spanish ambassador looked around the merry Christmas court he knew there were more than a few that were not as merry as they seemed. The new queen, a silly little thing, were clearly nervous around the Lady Anne who was very gracious and kind. It appeared life away from court suited her much more than life as queen. The king also was unnerved by his previous wife's beauty and charm.

But for once he was not paying careful attention to the King and his ever changing moods. Soon he would be retired and glad of it. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this court that knew nothing of goodness and virtue. He was an old man and sick of court. He would only regret one thing about leaving England. The true and rightful Princess Mary.

It was Mary that he was looking for. He would be happy to leave court except that it meant he would leave her alone without a true friend in this nest of vipers. Chapuys saw her making her way through the crowd towards her father. If he could be called that! Yet for some reason Mary loved him beyond reason even though he had broken her heart more than once.

The king smiled at her and bent down to whisper something in her ear, something that apparently delighted Mary. She nodded and Henry motioned for the musicians to stop. "Play a volte." Mary smiled and went to take her place among the dancers.

As the dance started and he watched Mary twirl with a grace that would hav emade her mother proud he reflected on another reason He would be sad to leave her. He loved her. Only the cruelest monster could not. Her dignity and grace that had carried her through even the insults and court whispers, her courage that had allowed her to face so many dangers so often.

But she deserved someone young and whole who could love her properly. Though with the way the King was it was looking like that would never happen. That man cared nothing for his daughters happiness, only for his own pleasure.

He loved her, but he could never tell her. And that, he knew as he watched her dance come to an end, was his greatest regret.

The End

Awwwww. That was sad. Next is Henry Percy/ Anne Boleyn. I know that's not really an odd couple but they never showed it on the show which makes it non-canon which makes it fair game. R+R please. Thanks for reading.


	4. Doomed Love

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This ones kinda sad too but the next should have a fairly upbeat tone. I can't write too much sadness or I get sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. How many times do I have to say this?

Pairing: Henry Percy/Anne Boleyn

!%(!&%()*%^()$&^()$%()!$%()$&%^()$&%^()$&^()$&%

From the start theirs was a doomed love. At the back of his mind Henry Percy knew this. But he didn't want to acknowledge it. Everyone thought she was of too low birth to be worthy of him but it was he who was unworthy of her! It was her who had graced him with her love and they had ripped them apart.

He was under no delusions. He knew that the King had broken them up. Probably because he wanted Anne to be his new mistress. Henry Percy could have offered her better than that. He brooded in his dark rooms looking out the window. He could see no beauty in the world if he didn't have Anne.

But now he could never have her! He turned and threw his goblet at the wall. Now he was being forced to marry that shrew Mary Talbot. He hated everyone who had broken them apart. Why was fate so cruel?

Why could they not be together he thought as he sank to the ground.

$%(&^()&($*%(&%)($%&)($!%)(!%()&!%()&!)%(^(%&

Another one of the King's letters had arrived. Anne looked at it with disinterest. Soon her father would be in here to read it and direct her in replying. She didn't care about the king and she certainly didn't want to become his mistress. It was his fault she couldn't be with the one she truly loved.

She was sick of playing games at court. That was all it ever was. The game of ambition to see how far a person could climb in the King's favor before he grew tired of them and amused himself with others. She wanted a husband who loved her and a happy home. But that dream had been ripped away from her quickly.

Anne should have known better than to fall in love with him. Yet she had ignored logic and fallen in love with him against all odd and look at where that had gotten her! She threw back her shoulder and steeled herself to open the King's letter without crying.

She must forget all about Henry Percy and their love. She couldn't dwell on that now. She had to trade passion for glory, compassion for power, her heart for the crown.

The End

I told you it was sad. Now I'm sad too. Poor Anne and Henry Percy. Next up is and AU Anne Boleyn/ Charles Brandon which should be entertaining to write. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	5. Wedding

Alright heres the next Odd couple. I really like the couple Charles Brandon/Anne Boleyn because they're both my favorite characters and I think they would've made an awesome love/hate pairing. Also this is set after Charles escorted Margaret to Portugal and back but he didn't marry her. Anne also did not catch Henry's eye at the masque but Jane Parker did. So he's still taken the steps to annul his marriage to Katherine just with Jane Parker at his back. Charles and Anne met at the dance instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

Pairings: Charles Brandon/Anne Boleyn Background Jane Parker/ Henry VIII

$^(!&%*)$&*^)(!*^()&%^$(&^(*$%&$(&$)(%()

There was nothing better than spending a warm lazy morning in bed with the woman you loved Charles mused happily. Yes the womanizing Charles Brandon was in love. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would have stopped chasing after women and settled down with one he would have laughed his ass off at them.

Here he was though. Smiling he turned to look at his bedmate who was still asleep. He ran a hand through her long raven hair. Anne yawned sleepily and opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Have a good nights sleep sweet one?" he asked brushing a gentle kiss over her lips.

"There wasn't too much sleep with you here." Anne replied grinning. Charles laughed and pulled her closer for a longer more passionate kiss. When they broke apart Anne's look turned more serious. "We have a problem."

Charles stopped smiling. What could be wrong? "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she paused for a moment to let that sink in then continued, "When my father finds out he'll be furious, he'll never allow us to be married." She said worriedly.

Charles mulled this over for a few seconds. "Don't worry it will be all right. I'll get permission from the King for us to marry. After all your father can't refuse it if the King supports it can he?" he replied hopefully. Hopefully the king would be in a good mood.

(%*)$%&()(!)%&($)^($&)%()&^$()&%($)&%()$%()$&%^()$&%^()!$&^

When they were out on their hunt Henry noticed his friends quietness. "What is it Charles? You seem distracted." he asked.

Charles knew he had one chance and he had better make it count. "I wish to to marry your majesty but the girls father is not agreeable to the match. I was hoping for your blessing." He replied quickly.

Henry smiled at this. What woman was so good that she had caused Charles to put a stop to his womanizing way? "Who is this girl?" he asked curiously.

Charles smiled at the thought of his Anne who he wanted to spend his life with. "Her name is Anne Boleyn."

Henry searched his mind to see if he had ever met her. He knew who her father was and he knew that her sister Mary had been his mistress. But he couldn't recall ever seeing her. "Very well Charles. You have my blessing. Hopefully this will be a time of new marriages for many." He was thinking of the woman who had refused to become his mistress, Jane Parker. Charles wondered at the last part of his statement but shrugged it off. He was getting married!

$(&^)*$(%&)($^*!(&($)*^()&$%()$&%^()&$%()&^!$(&$)(^&)($&%^

Anne marveled at her good luck. She was marrying Charles today. Her father was not very pleased with her but he wouldn't dare go against the King. Her sister Mary was helping her with the dress. "Anne why are you in such haste to get married?" Mary asked her wondering. They had only been engaged two weeks ago and already the official ceremony was taking place.

Anne debated over telling her sister for a few seconds then decided she would be happy for her. "I'm pregnant." Mary stopped what she was doing and stared at her sister in shock. Anne the virtuous one was pregnant?

Then she smiled and hugged her sister. "Anne I'm so happy for you." she laughed.

"Well theres a celebration about to begin and you two aren't even half ready yet." George scolded good naturedly. "Just think of it, "he sighed to Mary, "Our little Nan all grown up and married."

"We're ready George. Are all the preparations place?" Anne said anxiously. The royal family was attending since Charles was a duke and a good friend of Henry's.

George refrained from telling her that many people out there were not happy. Queen Katherine was unhappy because she had just heard of Henry's intention to annul their marriage, Thomas Boleyn unhappy because he didn't like Charles, Jane Parker unhappy because she was not yet with the King and Princess Margaret was unhappy because she had wanted to marry Charles. In fact the only people who were happy were himself, Mary, Charles and Anne. But instead he smiled and nodded.

Anne grinned nervously and walked out to meet her father to begin the ceremony. Today at least she would be happy.

$%%$&^&*()(%$^$&^^%*&^($&^$%^$%&^&(*&($%^$^%^*&(&^($%

Charles smiled at the sight of Anne walking towards him in all white. He remembered the first time he had met here when she had been in all white then too. He smiled at her reassuringly. They would finally be together and married.

The End

See that was happy wasn't it. I'm not sure what the next one will be so feel free to request something. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	6. Switching Sisters

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. This one's very AU. Katherine of Aragon is the emperors younger sister instead of sister and Anne Boleyn is Francis's sister in law. This should be a fun one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. I only own a handful of crazy ideas.

Pairings: Katherine of Aragon/ King Francis Emperor Charles/ Anne Boleyn

!()%&()!&^(!&$*%(&)()%&()%&()!%&()!&%()&%

"What!" Katherine practically screamed at her older brother. He had not betrothed her to a Frenchman. She glared at him. Charles sighed to himself wondering why his sister had to be so dramatic. God help me he silently prayed.

"He's the king of France. You'll be a queen." Charles said through a fake smile. He sincerely hoped his sister didn't freak out too badly.

"He's an old man! In a foreign country! I'll be all alone." Katherine sulked. She didn't want to be a part of this stupid peace treaty.

"He's only 30 Katherine. Don't make such a big deal out of it. I'm marrying Anne of France and you are marrying the King of France." Charles retorted quickly signaling that this conversation was over. He turned on his heel and quickly left her rooms. Katherine angry at this, grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the wall.

!$*(&!%)(&(&%(&!%(!&%(&*!(&%(^*(&%(&!%(!&%(&(!&(

"Are you serious?" Anne of France screamed glaring at her once brother in law. Francis winced and sighed. He wondered if the Emperor had this kind of trouble with his sisters.

"Claude's not even been dead a year and your already remarrying? And betrothing me to that…that Spaniard!" Anne yelled in indignation. She couldn't believe it.

"Anne calm down. If we want peace with Spain this is what we have to do. We can't afford for them to ally with England instead of us." Francis explained calmly trying to hold his temper in check. Sometimes Anne could be irrational.

"Have you heard of his chin?" Charles was not rumored to be the most handsome man alive. Spain seemed so.. dreary and boring.

"You'll have to remarry him regardless. Think of it Anne. You'll be the holy Roman Empress." Francis said trying to appeal to her vain side. The glower she was shooting him told him that it wasn't working very well. "Well you're marrying him and that's final." Francis snapped as he stormed out of her rooms. Of course with his back turned he didn't see Anne stick her tongue out at him.

$&()^$*()&($()&$)&$()&$()&()$&%()$&()$&%()$&($&($&)$

Francis was awaiting his new bride, she was supposed to arrive soon. A messenger ran up to him and bowed. "Katherine of Spain has arrived your majesty." he said panting for breath. Francis stood up and waited for her to come to the throne room.

All of Francis's court was jostling each other for a look at the Spanish bride as she came and those lucky enough to see her were blown away. Francis himself, who had seen a lot of pretty women, was taken by her lovely image. He stepped down and respectfully bowed to her and she curtsied back. "Welcome to France." he said smiling as he took her hand.

_I suppose Charles was right, _Katherine mused as the court erupted into applause, _he's not that old._

($)%&()^*()&$%()$^(&$%(&$%&()$(^&$(%&$()%($&)%)($&%

Anne would never admit it to anyone but she was nervous about meeting her future husband. She smoothed her gown a few times and reassured herself that she looked beautiful. She waited until she was signaled to step inside and took a few deep breaths.

As she stepped inside she took a moment to admire the architecture. It couldn't compare of course to France but it was lovely. She looked among all the strange foreigners staring blankly at her and her nervousness returned as she continued forward.

Charles examined the young woman walking toward him. She was even lovelier than her portrait. He was sure she would make a great queen. To the untrained eye she looked calm and confident but Charles could see she was nervous. It was his job to make sure that she knew she was welcome here.

As the emperor stepped down and reached out to take Anne's hand in his and welcome her, Anne decided he wasn't that ugly at all.

_Ten Years Later_

_In France_

A seven month pregnant Katherine sat outside enjoying the warm sun and watching her five year old daughter, Marie, play. She had grown to love Francis and France by extension. She smiled at her husband as he sat next to her and affectionately kissed her on the forehead. She couldn't imagine a time when she had ever been reluctant to marry Francis.

_In Spain_

"Mama, Mama." Anne turned to see her little daughter racing towards her. She bent down to pick up her three year old and smiled at her. She was happy here in Spain and had fallen in love with Charles. He had given her her beautiful Isabella. She watched as her husband approached her smiling. All was well_._

_The End_

Awwwww. Take that Henry. Francis and Charles were way better husbands than you ever could have been. Lol. Thanks for reading. I think the next pairing might be Katherine of Aragon/Charles Brandon. Ladyjaxs999 got me hooked on it with her fic Unexpected Love. Go read it, its really good. R+R please.


	7. A Secret

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this took so long. I should be updating It Takes A Feminine Touch soon too. I have no idea why I have such an obsession with odd couples in the Tudor fandom but I do. Mainly because they're awesome.

Disclaimer: Must we go through this every time? I don't own the Tudors.

Pairing: Brandon/Katherine of Aragon.

&()&(&$%(&$%&()!$%&(!$&()%&()!$&(!%&(!&(!%(!%&%!&*()

Brandon had a secret.

Oh he had a few secrets from his past but this was by far the most important. No one would ever guess it by looking at him. No one would ever think to call him out on it because it was so preposterous. He was the worst kind of hypocrite really. Putting on a face to save himself.

His secret was that he hated Henry.

He hated Henry for being such a cocky idiot. He hated Henry for not knowing how good he had it. He hated Henry for making him do this. Henry was forcing him to go to the More to see Katherine of Aragon and tell her that her marriage was being declared invalid.

Sure he looked like he was friends with Henry but really he envied him. He threw away women without a second thought and even when he had a perfect jewel by his side, with her love he didn't care, only worrying about himself.

Charles Brandon had another secret. He was in love with Queen Katherine who was a perfect woman in his eyes. Who else could have handled what was happening to her with such grace and dignity? He knew she was in love with the King but Henry had thrown away her love without a care. She deserved better Brandon mused bitterly. He could treat her better than Henry could even if he couldn't offer he a great position and much wealth.

He sighed as the carriage pulled to a stop. Unwillingly he got out and went to complete his unhappy mission. Bowing when he entered her presence he took a deep breath and started, "The King wishes me to tell you that your marriage has been declared unlawful and invalid. He wishes for you to accept your rightful title, Dowager Princess of Wales." Brandon paused for a second to let this all sink in.

He couldn't meet her eyes or see the shocked and hurt expression on her beautiful face. He wished with all his heart he could make her happy even if the only way to make her happy was for Henry to take her back. It hurt him to see her with him, looking at him with such devotion but it hurt him more to see her so hurt and abandoned.

He continued, "He has married the lady Anne and wishes for you to accept that she, not you is the rightful queen of England. He also will no longer pay for your servants." He again cursed Henry mentally, wishing he could hit him.

"What of my daughter? May I-"Katherine began but Brandon quickly cut her off.

"Forgive me madam." He said sincerely. He needed forgiveness for many things and he was deeply ashamed of it.

After his meeting with the rightful Queen Katherine, in his mind anyways, was over and he was walking back outside he wondered how Henry could just throw her away and abandon her like this. He knew the answer though, in the deepest recesses of his mind.

Henry was the king, and he could do anything he wanted.

The End.

Damnit. That was sad. The next one's probably going to be sad too. Its going to be AOC/Knivert with a bittersweet twist. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	8. Execution of a Queen

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews. This one is really sad so if you don't like angst then you should probably skip this. The italics are Anne's memories. This one switches' around a lot so don't get confused. This takes place in 1542 after he has married Catherine Parr.

Disclaimer: I don't own. So don't sue.

Pairing: Anne of Cleves/Anthony Knivert

(%^)*$*()($)*$()*%*()$*($*($(($*)$(*()*$

Charles Brandon

He, as one of the King's closest friends and one of the highest nobles in the land, had attended many executions. Too many. He had seen friends and enemies alike on the scaffold, the innocent and the guilty both facing the axe. He watched when Anne Boleyn lost her head and saw the death of Catherine Howard. But only two short weeks ago he had seen one of his closest friends die on the block and today he was to watch his wife die too.

Anthony Knivert, the best of them dead and by the King's order. His only crime was to marry the woman he loved, a woman the King had thrown away and said was ugly. Charles had attended his execution and today he was going to attend Anne of Cleve's as well. He was to escort the Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth to and from it.

Charles already knew that Henry was not the golden prince he once was but this went against all reason. Why would he try them both for treason? Henry was beyond reason. His pride had been wounded by Katherine Howards betrayal and when he had learned of their marriage his rage had turned against them.

What was Anthony thinking? Hadn't he always been the most sensible of all of them? He must have known he couldn't keep that a secret from the King. Especially if Anne became pregnant which she did. They were lucky to have hidden it as long as they did. But once the baby was born, the King had found out and now they paid the price for their foolishness.

Charles regretted many things in his life but he could not go back and change his past. A baby's shrill cries pierced the silent house and he could hear a maid rushing to reassure it. He got up from his seat and readied himself to go to the Lady Mary and Elizabeth. He had no earthly idea why Henry was allowing them to go to the execution. But he did as the King commanded so as to keep his own head.

()$^*$*%()$&*%()$&*%$%^$(^*()*)($*()%^*()$*^

"_Your Grace, I am Sir Anthony Knivert, your escort." Anne looked him over silently as he bowed. She was no longer queen, but the Kings beloved sister and owner of titles and lands in her own right. This country and its customs were still new to her and she had not yet fully grasped the language._

_She lived in fear that the King would change his mind and have her arrested. No one would come to her aid, she had no friends in this country or any others. The King was gracious with her as long as she obeyed him, she reminded herself._

_She attempted a weak smile at Knivert and said, "Are the horses ready Sir Knivert?"_

_He nodded, "Yes. If all goes well we should be at Hever by nightfall." When he flashed a sincere smile at her, suddenly she knew that she had a friend here._

_$%()*%^(*$&)%^*)(&%^()&!&(!$)&()!$&($()&()!&$%()!&$%()&_

Mary Tudor

Mary stared out the window as she waited to go to the execution. The day was cloudy and threatened rain. She turned from the window with a heavy heart. She had grown fond of Anne of Cleves despite her initial misgivings, and held a great amount of respect for her. But her father would not allow anyone to disobey him, or cross him. Mary knew her father could be vengeful but Anne had never done him wrong, only married for love.

She supposed that in itself was a crime to her father and deserved punishment. Now Anne and her husband had been found guilty of treason and their marriage annulled on the grounds that Anne was already betrothed, making their newborn son a bastard and soon an orphan. Charles Brandon was charged with taking care of the child but Mary could not remember his name.

She turned and looked at her little sister who was sitting in a chair working on embroidery to hide her nervousness. Mary wished that she was not going to the beheading but she had requested to go and the King had not denied his permission. Mary knew she loved Anne of Cleves but still she was too young to see such things. Why was the King allowing his daughters to go to this execution? The only answer Mary could come up with was a chilling, disturbing one: to serve as a warning that they should never disobey him.

Mary's thoughts turned to her own doomed romance with the Duke of Bavaria. It seemed the King could allow no one but himself to be happy and in love having recently married Catherine Parr. Mary had been present at the wedding and Queen Catherine had seemed nice enough but how long would she last in a court that was not kind to its queens?

But everyone would turn out how it was supposed to. As she heard footsteps approaching and Elizabeth put aside her stitchery and stood up she steeled herself for what was to follow. After all its was not the first execution in her father's reign and it likely would not be the last.

!%(*$^)*&$&()$&($&()$&()$($(($&($&()(($&)&(

_Anne could not understand why the young knight seemed to delight so in her company. After all she knew she was not very pretty and while the King wanted them to be friends since their estates were close and he of course would not want his dear "sister" to be unhappy but Anthony really seemed to enjoy spending time._

_She found herself growing more and more fond of him as well. He was well mannered and kind, certainly kinder than most of the courtiers. He was handsome as well. (Secretly she thought he was more handsome than the king but she had never told anyone that.) _

_One day as they were walking in the gardens she decided to question him about it. "Sir Knivert why do you like spending time with me so much? I know I am not very pretty or witty." she asked her brown eyes downcast._

_He stopped and looked at her. "I do not think you are ugly or stupid at all. You are very pretty to me and any man who does not realize it is a fool." he whispered softly putting his hand under her chin, looking her in the eye._

_She was suddenly aware how close they were but she didn't care as he leaned closer and everything melted away as their lips met._

_$()%**()$%*()$$*(*((($*()!()_*($*(!)*()!%%(!*)_

Elizabeth Tudor

Elizabeth was afraid. She tried not to let it show but she was not yes as good as Mary at hiding her emotions. She had grown very close to Anne of Cleves and couldn't quite believe that she was going to die today. Katherine Howard had been beheaded as well as her mother, Anne Boleyn.

She had heard Mary and Chapuys talking when they thought she was outside playing. The man that had killed her mother was going to behead Anne of Cleves. Her father was on his sixth wife and the previous five were all dead or soon to be dead. Three of them being executed for treason.

Elizabeth wanted to be there when Anne died because Anne had always been nice to her. Elizabeth felt she owed her that. She didn't exactly know what Anne's crime was but she knew that she had to be guilty of something if her father was ordering Anne's execution.

Elizabeth wanted her mother back but she knew that couldn't happen. You couldn't change what had already happened and Elizabeth's mother was dead and she was no longer a princess and nothing could change that. After all the King had ordered her death for treason and treason was whatever the King said it was.

$(%&*)!$%&*()!$*((!%*)(!%*)(&!&(!)&(!)$&($(&)

_Ever since their first kiss, their feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore. Anne knew if she let this chance pass she would always regret it. But because of her supposed betrothal to the Duke of Lorraine the King would never let her marry._

_She should be able to marry whoever she wanted. After all the Duke of Lorraine was able to marry she was too. Even though she knew the King would be displeased when he found out she said yes when Anthony asked her to marry him. _

_It was a small secret ceremony, out of necessity few knew about it. A few months later Anne found out she was pregnant. There could be no more hiding it from the King and they could only hope he would be merciful._

_($*)(^*)%$(!*$)*$)$*%()!$*%()$**($)(*$)*()$*($)*(*()$(*$(*_

Anne of Cleves

It was a dreary day, and not just because there was no hint of then sun and the heavy sky threatened rain. No, it was because today she died. Really how was one supposed to take joy in the world when they knew it was the day they died?

As she dressed and readied for her execution, Anne reflected that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing. The love of her life was dead, her baby taken away and there was none left to take a stand for her. Perhaps living would be worse than a quick end met at the sword. She had written the king asking for the executioner of Calais and he in his infinite mercy and goodwill, Anne thought dryly, had allowed for her a quick death.

She knew that the injury to his pride was the only reason he was doing this. He couldn't bear to think that not only Kitty, who was young and beautiful, had scorned him for the love of another but she, the woman who had repulsed him had moved on and fallen in love. Even if her husband was one of the King's closest friends he could not allow the insult to pass.

So he annulled Anne's second marriage as he had annulled her first but this time it was different because she had a son. Now he was a bastard, and a parentless bastard at that. Her eyes pricked with tears when she thought of the future of her little son. But she knew Charles Brandon would take care of him and she had to content herself with that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door open and Master Kingston nodded to her. "It is time milady." She nodded and began the slow walk to the scaffold.

As she made her way through the crowd her eyes skimming over faces, she thought of the few friends and loved ones she had left. Her brother had long since abandoned her but they had not ever been close anyways.

She wondered who would miss her and mourn her passing. Charles Brandon perhaps, he had been close to her beloved Anthony and was in charge of her sons guardianship even though the King was unlikely to be kind to his caretakers. He and his wife would be loving and kind she hoped.

The lady Mary would miss her. They had grown close despite their different faiths. Anne could see her here clutching little Elizabeths hand and trying not to cry. Anne smiled softly at her. She was a beautiful young lady and should have been married by now if it wasn't for her father.

She smiled at Elizabeth as well. She was not hard to find in a crowd, her fathers red-gold hair glinting in what little sunlight there was. Elizabeth was trying to resist the urge to cry in vain as well. Anne wished she could have lived to see her grow up into a beautiful young lady. She was so bright and intelligent.

As she reached the top of the steps the crowd gradually quieted to hear her final speech. Anne was surprised at how many had showed up, she would have thought by now they would be used to watching Queen's die on the scaffold. She didn't have an eloquent speech like the first Anne, nor did she have a spiteful one like Kitty. But she had an honest one,

"I am sorry if I offended the King but I cannot undo what has been done. Indeed even if I had been given a chance to change my life I would do nothing differently. I married for love and I cannot bring myself to regret that. In my short life I have been a duke's daughter, a Queen and the King's beloved sister. But I die Anne of Cleves, wife of Anthony Knivert." She knelt and immersed herself in prayers.

She refused to regret what she had done. For it was not wrong in her sight to fall in love. She loved Anthony with all her heart and now she was going to join him. She really hoped that the death was quick and painless as so many said it was. She had heart tales of Anne Boleyn's death. The executioner would call for a boy to bring him his sword and when she turned her head to look he would bring it down with a single slice.

"Boy bring me my sword!" she heard him bellow and in spite of her self turned her head.

()*$%(*)$(($&*)$&()$&*()($%$%$%$$$$$

In the Duke of Suffolk's house Anthony Knivert Junior suddenly let out a piercing wail, nestled in Catherine Brandon's arms. She rocked him back and forth but the child was inconsolable, crying for the smiling golden haired woman that had sang him to sleep.

_Oh Anthony I'm coming._

_The End_

_I told you it was depressing. And for the record when Henry goes insane at the end of his life and his wives visit him, she doesn't because she is too busy being happy with Anthony in heaven. Thanks for reading. R+R please. Next up is a medley of couples, all those ones that I really want to write about but can't write out a whole drabble for._


	9. Medley

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is for all those odd couples that I can't really write a whole short story about, but I want to write something about them. This will have some reallllly weird couples so watch out. Also will feature some couples that have already been done.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

Pairings: Pretty much everyone X everyone else

()*%*()%^&()$(&)%(%(*)($%(*()$(!**()!*((*)((*)%(

**Mistress (Papa Boleyn X Ursula Misseldon)**

Anne had given birth to a son, the King's new whore was of no threat to them but he made a note to speak to her anyways.

**Dance (Thomas More X Anne Boleyn)**

They were enemies, yet he couldn't stop himself from admiring her as she danced with the King.

**Envy (Henry VIII X Mark Smeaton)**

If what Cromwell and Charles told him was true Anne had slept with the violin player and he couldn't help but be jealous of her for that.

**Flirt (Charles Brandon X Mary Boleyn)**

A seemingly innocent remark from her mad ehim wonder if perhaps she returned his feelings.

**Taste (Charles of Spain X Mary Boleyn)**

As he admired the beauty in his bed, he smirked to himself and had to admit that Francis had exquisite taste.

**Close (Mark Smeaton X Anne Boleyn)**

If George was as close as he could get to the queen he would take it.

**Unfair (Charles Brandon X Jane Seymour)**

It wasn't fair that Henry got all the good women and never seemed to realize it.

**Guilty (Cromwell X Katherine of Aragon)**

He had torn others down mercilessly, without a second thought, who was she to make him feel guilty?

**Innocent (Charles Brandon X Anne of Cleves)**

He regretted many things but none so more as help in the downfall of an innocent woman.

**Blonde (George Boleyn X Jane Seymour)**

He always had had a weak spot for blondes he thought as his wife snuggled closer.

**Impossible (Mary Tudor X Francis Bryan)**

She had tamed the untamable and both of them were the happier off for it.

**Mine (Francis Bryan X Kitty Howard)**

He was supposed to find a girl for the king and the obvious choice was her but he chose someone else and kept her for himself.

**Lies (George Boleyn X Henry VIII)**

It was the perfect ruse, Anne was beautiful and young enough to give him his heirs and no one suspected him when he spent time with his true love.

**Unfaithful (Edward Seymour X Ursula Misseldon)**

With all of his wives affairs it was high time he had a mistress as well, he just never expected to feel this way for her.

**Warm (Anne Stanhope X Henry VIII)**

Maybe if her husband weren't so cold she would be more faithful but it wasn't as if her family objected to her new position.

**Regret (Francis Bryan X Jane Seymour)**

He had loved her, he really did but in the end he was the reason she was gone.

**Ends (Cromwell X Anne Boleyn)**

He thinks of her as he kneels at the block, his dark haired, blue eyed beauty and wishes things had ended differently.

$%&*()%^($(*)%*$(&)!*()(&$%()%^

So what'd you think? Lots of weird couples eh? Yeah I know. Thanks for reading. R+R please. The next chapter will be my take on if Authur had lived to become King.


	10. Sinful

Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy. I really should update It Takes a Feminine Touch but I just haven't got the muse. Sorry to everyone who likes that fic. Anyways here's the next odd couple drabble.

Just some background info on this, Authur survived the sickness and is reasonably healthy though not as much as his brother. He and Katherine are married and they have two children Mary and Authur. Henry and Anne Boleyn are married and they have Elizabeth, Edward, and Margerate.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors

Pairings: Authur/Katherine Henry Anne Boleyn/Henry

%$(*$^%)&*$()&$(*%$*(!%(&^$*)%$&)$%*)%^*)

**It's a sin to want your brothers wife.**

The King was in a bad mood. Not many could tell it as the king was well practiced at hiding his emotions but he was in a bad mood all the same. He often was as of late and only he knew the reason. His wife and he did not have what most would call a happy marriage. They tolerated each other for the sake of the kingdom and the alliance between England and Spain but there was no mutual affection, no warmth in their actions.

No; the woman he really loved he could not have. For several reasons not just because he was married. Marriage did not stop most men from taking mistresses and as king he was well within his rights to do so. He could have his pick of any of the women of the court. But this woman was untouchable.

The woman he thought of was Anne Boleyn, his brothers wife. He cursed himself for the day he had allowed his brother to marry. Perhaps if he had not it would be Authur who was with Anne right now but no. His immature little brother was married to the most beautiful woman in the world and he treated her horribly.

Henry never paid attention to her, obsessing over a need for a son to carry on his name. As King Authur understood the need for a son but Henry took it to the next level. All he seemed to do was complain about Anne and chase after other women right under her nose. Authur hadn't missed those longing looks tossed toward his wife either.

Authur wanted someone as fiery and passionate as Anne. Dark, and enchanting, nothing like Katherine. He wanted to feel young again but that was not possible with his aging wife. Anne Boleyn who was for some inexplicable reason devoted to her husband.

He growled and threw his goblet at the wall startling all the nearby servants. He was King of England! He should have everything he wanted including her! Yet he couldn't have her.

$(%&*()$%$()&&($$&(%&()$&(&($$($&($%^

**Some people will always want what they can't have, ignoring all that they do have.**

**It should be him. That was the only thought that ran through Henry's head at dinner with the court. He watched Authur enviously. He should be King and Katherine should be his wife. But instead he was stuck with being the Duke of York with Anne by his side.**

**He would be a better King he was sure of it! He was healthier and more athletic than Authur. He was also brighter. Authur would not be a king that would be remembered. If Henry was king his reign would be long and glorious and everyone would remember him as the greatest King England ever had!**

**He saw the way Authur treated Katherine. As if she wasn't the most captivating woman in the world. He would gladly trade Anne for Katherine regardless of her age. Katherine was a true queen, dignified and graceful. She was not intemperate as Anne was nor as jealous as her. Anne should know her place as his wife and stay silent when he conducted his affairs.**

**As Henry sipped his goblet of wine bitterly, he thought it would have been better for everyone if Authur had died when he contracted the sweat. Then he would be King and perhaps Katherine would even be his wife. It would be his son on the throne after him and him with all the glory.**

**But, he miserably thought, he was stuck with this. Katherine might have preferred him over his brother but she would never betray it. He would always be just the Duke of York.**

**$%($&%^)$&*%&($(&$&($(&&()$$&()$($$()**

**Those Tudor boy! All rascals. Anyway next up is Cranmer/Jane. Tell me what you think about a Francis Bryan/ Jane Seymour after that. Thanks for reading. R+R please.**


	11. Heretic

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. So here's the Jane Seymour/Cranmer I promised. It's rather short and bittersweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors.

Pairings: Jane Seymour/Cranmer

$(%*$()($)&$&(&((&)()*$*%*($*($($*)(&)(&*(&*&(&(

Jane Seymour was true to the real faith. She was a true and good servant of God and tried to obey Him in all things. She did not understand why he would torment her with this secret longing for that worst man! A heretic who was condemned to burn in hell for all eternity! That reviled Cranmer who was responsible for the rightful Queen's downfall.

Anne Boleyn was pregnant with the King's child again so his attention on her was less and less. He had decided to honor her virtue and not try to make her his mistress. Edward said that she had to keep his eye on her without becoming his mistress and if the queen miscarried or gave birth to another girl they might have a shot at the throne.

Jane was sure that the King loved her and she loved him so why did her heart beat faster whenever she caught sight of Cranmer? Why did she catch him looking at her so often? She ignored the little voice at the back of her mind and decided to just ignore the feelings. After all it wasn't right.

The End

I'm rather unsatisfied with this one. Oh well. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Next up is Francis Bryan/ Jane Seymour. R+R please.


	12. Fallen Angel

This is the first in a little mini-series I came up with when I was thinking about how Henry didn't deserve any of his wives or kids because he was such a gigantic a**. This oneshot and the next two imply that Mary, Elizabeth and Edward are not Henry's kids so if this offends you don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors

Pairing: Jane Seymour/Francis Bryan

$%(&*$)&*$()&$&($&($&(&$(&($!(&!&(!$&()$&$!

Jane Seymour wasn't sure how it started. Henry was growing more and more displeased when she showed no signs of being pregnant. He took a mistress, Ursula Misseldon and was not at all subtle about. It hurt her more than she would say or show to know her husband was unfaithful but then wasn't she unfaithful in the most horrible way? Henry for all his faults had loved his wives in different ways and Katherine and Anne had loved him too. But Jane didn't, she never did.

Some of the more cynical people upon learning of her affair would say she did it to get revenge on Henry or to conceive a son that she wasn't sure Henry could provide. Jane knew better though. She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help herself. She loved the man that visited her secretly at night.

She would have thought considering her predecessors fate she would have been less willing to stray from Henry but she couldn't stop. Her lover was much more passionate and loving than Henry ever was. He woke up a part of her she never knew existed.

Upon learning she was pregnant she knew without a doubt that it was not Henry's even though either one of them could have fathered it. Call it woman's intuition but she knew the child she was carrying was Francis Bryan's and he was the first one she shared the news with. That night they merely held each other to console their fears of being caught.

*(()!&($(!$&)!$&()!$&()!$&()$&(!)(&)!$&()$!()$&

Francis had never loved someone as much or as fiercely as he did her. Although it was forbidden, she was the queen and she was just a common vagabond, they were made for each other. Jane was sweet and beautiful but that greedy monster of a king couldn't see that. All he wanted was an obedient wife who would give him a son.

The King was well known for throwing away women and replacing them with others. Sending Katherine of Aragon into banishment and poverty then unfairly executing Anne Boleyn, Francis had wondered what he would have done to Jane if she did not provide a healthy son.

Francis half wished the King had tired of Jane and annulled their marriage so Francis could marry her instead but then she had gotten pregnant. Jane was not the strongest of women and the birth had been a long hard one. Then she had died and taken all the light from his light.

Perhaps if Francis had not started the affair with her she would still be alive. He knew that she believed the child to be his and sitting next to the King now, looking at Edward he was forced to note certain similarities between himself and the boy.

"Look at his eyes, he has my eyes!" Henry said with a smile of wonder of his face. Francis repressed the urge to throttle the King. Any fool could see that they were Jane's eyes. But Henry never concerned himself with his late wife except to thank her occasionally for giving him a son. Francis could see the boys eyes from here sparkling just like his mothers. He saw the mischievous smile that so well resembled his own and the memories were so painful Francis had to turn away.

He had loved her and in the end, he was the one who had caused her death,

$%(*$)&!()&$&()!$&()!&()&()!$&()$!&()!$&&()!$&(

Francis watched from the crowd as the new king, a mere boy was crowned. His son upon the throne of England! He of course had no intention of telling Edward that fact but still. He knew that his son could be a great King one day.

After all Edward was his parents son.

The End

Did you like it? Again this if the first of a mini-series I came up with and here was as good a place as any to post it. Next one should Katherine of Aragon/Chapuys. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	13. Eyes

Sorry its been so long since my last update. Thank you all for the reviews. Here's the Katherine/Chapuys I promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

%(*$)(*$*()!*()!$*()!$()!$*()()*!*()!()*!*($()

Katherine woke up suddenly, looking around. She was in her bed alone, with no one anywhere to be found. Her blue eyes were lost in thought as she tried to recall the last night. She remembered that Henry angry and hurt after the latest miscarriage had seeken solace in his mistress leaving Katherine distraught. She remembered drinking too much wine and then bumping into the young ambassador Chapuys who had also drinken too much.

She closed her eyes at what had happened next. It had to be a dream. She could not have been unfaithful to Henry. Quickly calling for servants to help her dress for breakfast her troubled mind continued to ponder the matter.

When she reached the Great Hall Henry seemed in love with her again. Searching the room she found Chapuys who raised a glass to her. She gave him a friendly smile. He did not seem to remember last night. Perhaps it had not happened. Just an invention of her imagination for being jealous of Henry.

Pushing the matter away, when she found out she was pregnant again she convinced herself it was not his, that Henry was the father.

When she gave birth to a healthy girl Henry was disappointed but somewhat encouraged by a healthy child. Looking over her as she grew she was thankful that Mary favored her. But her eyes were her fathers eyes. She tried not to notice that Chapuys eyes were also blue.

$%(*)$*($(**$(($*)$(($*)*()$(*!()$*!$()*$*(

Mary hated her father sometimes. It seemed as if he did not care for her at all. Chapuys acted more fatherly than the King and it was a secret of hers that she sometimes wished he was her father instead. It broke her heart to learn that he was leaving her alone in England.

As she grew ever older and attained the crown herself she thought more and more of her mother. She tried to return England to the true faith and declared herself legitimate. She banished Elizabeth and married a handsome prince. But now she knew as she laid on her bed dying that it had all been for naught.

Her husband was far from her, the nursery empty, her only sister most likely rejoicing in her death, her people hated her and she had failed her mother. She took one last breath and her blue eyes closed. Her father's eyes.

The End

I know, I don't like it much either. Next up Edward Seymour/Anne Boleyn. I'll try to get this one done faster and better. R+R please.


	14. Bastard

Sorry Its been so long since I updated. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I know in Tudor canon the Seymours weren't around when Henry and Anne went to France but here they are. Also in this one Edward is not executed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairings: Anne Boleyn/Edward Seymour

/!($!$&(*!($*)$(!&*)!&()$!$&()!$&()!$&()!&($

Edward eyes snapped open. He was in a strange room. Still a bit sleepy he looked around and what he saw sobered him immediately. On the other side of the bed was Anne Boleyn and this appeared to be her rooms. Rushing through his memories of the last night he got up trying not to wake her. She had had too much to drink last night, nervous about Henry and her position. Edward had always admired her even though his family was supposed to be on Katherine's side. Things had just.. Happened.

But now the important thing was to leave without being noticed. He got dressed quickly and made his way back to his rooms quickly. How could he have been so stupid? Yes he had always admired Anne, knowing how beautiful and witty she was. He should never allowed it to go so far. As he collapsed onto his bed he couldn't help but think he didn't regret it.

!$*($)()*($*$()$*()$*()!)!$*$()!*$()!$((**(!$*($)!$(&

1 week later

Anne felt more secure of Henry's love by the day. A week ago she had been feeling less than good about it and she had drank a little too much, waking up with a pounding head and little memory of the night before. She was confident now though. Tonight was the night she would give herself to Henry.

$*()$*((&)$&(&()%&()&(!*()!$U*()!$*()!$*()!()

Edward had been among those shocked when the King announced his marriage to Anne. Even more so when the news came around that she was pregnant. Somewhere deep inside himself he knew the child was his. This belief was even more true when he saw her.

Margery Seymour did not come to court often before her death so not many still alive even remembered her but her hair was a beautiful deep shade of red that matched Elizabeth's. People said it was Elizabeth of Yorks hair but he knew different. Her blue eyes came from him.

Regardless of his conviction that he was Elizabeth's father, that didn't stop Edward from trying to bring his family farther. When he was presented with the opportunity to bring Anne down and put Jane in her place he took it. Perhaps he thought somewhere in the recesses of his mind he thought if Henry threw Anne away she could be his. He had no idea that it would go so far. He didn't want her to die.

Silently he objected whenever Henry disparaged his daughter saying she was the daughter of a whore and Henry Norris. He hated it when Henry called her a bastard( it was true but he hated it) and anyone could see Henry Norris had no resemblance to Elizabeth whatsoever.

Elizabeth had the grace and bearing of a princess even if she was not truly one. Edward noted this as she grew older. She had a fiery temper that was for sure but she was also witty, intelligent and charming. He could see more and more of Anne in her everyday. Trouble was he could also see himself.

When Henry died and Edward reached power through his nephew Edward he made sure that she was more than provided for. He was proud that his daughter was such an intelligent reformer even though he could not claim her as so. He discouraged Thomas from pursuing her. He had made enough trouble already in marrying Katherine Parr.

When Mary became queen he had reason to fear for him and Elizabeth especially. He was a reformer, unfriendly to her faith but perhaps she would spare him because his sister was kind to her. Elizabeth would not be so lucky. She would be seen as a threat to Mary's reign and if he thought correctly they would be after any reason to imprison or execute her. When Mary started the burnings he retreated silently to his home to pray for his daughter.

He waited for bated breath for Mary's reign to end. Elizabeth made it through with her life and as the successor. Edward was among the first to greet her as queen. He had been there at her coronation. That was two years ago. He was no longer a young man and he knew his death was coming soon. He couldn't bear the thought of never letting Elizabeth know of her true parentage so he had written her a letter to be delivered upon his death. He knew that she would never acknowledge him as her father but he wanted her to know the truth.

_$&*($(*$($*(&*$()&$&(&($&()$()$*($)&&($()$&$(&$_

Mary made the bed while watching her queen Elizabeth read a letter by her desk. The queen had seemed strangely down since news of Edward Seymours death had come. He had after all been one of her strongest supporters. She watched as Elizabeth gave a bittersweet smile then turn to touch the letter to the candle flame. Mary would have given her right arm to know what was in that letter but it was too late. She tried to recall more about the mysterious man who had delivered it. Sighing, she gave up on trying to figure out the queen. No one would ever really know her.

The End

So did you like it? I hope so. Somebody give me a request cuz I don't know what to do next. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	15. Sorrow of a Falcon

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I uploaded my entry for the Odd Couple Ficathon. Its George Boleyn/Jane Seymour so check it out please. This chapter is dedicated to TrivialQueen. She wrote Falkat in a way that made me fall in love with it. If you have time you should check out her stories. They're pretty awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors

Pairing: Thomas Boleyn/ Katherine of Aragon

$%*($&&(%$($&()!$&!()&$($&)&($

Katherine of Aragon never expected a lot of things. She never thought she would have no son or that her husband would seek to divorce her. She never imagined that Henry would remarry another woman and get her with child. She never even dreamed that she would then be forced into an unlawful marriage with that womans father.

How could she have ever thought she would find herself here a mere two years later at Anne Boleyn's funeral? She had died in childbirth, leaving behind a one year old daughter and a newborn son. She found herself feeling a strange sort of pity for the woman. Certainly her family was mourning her.

She could see Anne now her face paler than it ever was in life, black hair spread around her with her full red lips parted slightly. She could see Henry lost deep in his sorrow without a care for any of his three children at the moment. George Boleyn was clearly distraught over the loss of his sister.

She knew something was wrong when she felt worry not for Henry or George or even her Mary who was always in the back of her thoughts. She was concerned about her so called husband. She could clearly see the pain in his dark eyes even though he tried to hide it.

She made her way over to him, her black dress rustling as she did. He was standing in a shadowed corner where few could see and even fewer bothered to look. He looked up at her arrival. They both stood there silent for a moment. " I am sorry." Katherine said surprised that she meant it. He nodded and suddenly pulled her to him to inhale the deep scent of her hair. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead while she closed her eyes in sorrow.

The End

Well that was bittersweet wasn't it? I might do a continuation of this one day. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


	16. Forward

Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews that help me keep going. I update faster the more reviews I get. *hinthint* This one is rather short and I'm less than pleased with it but oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own never will.

Pairing: Mary Tudor(Henry's daughter)/Charles Brandon.

$(()*%(&$(*)*%(&)$&()$(&(&*)$!*$)(&*!&()$$&(

Whispers in the middle of the night. Smiles that glinted with heartfelt feelings. Words that were always meant. There wasn't any regret. No heartbreak. Mary felt safe here for the first time since she was a child. She knew he didn't care that her father called her a bastard or that she could bring him nothing.

"I love you Mary." Charles Brandon whispered before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she knew he meant it. With him she felt like she could be the queen she was destined to be. There was everything to look forward to when she was with him.

Then she woke up from the beautiful dream into the horrible real world. Charles was dead and so was her mother. She would never again be her fathers pearl and the throne was far from her reach. There was nothing to look forward to.

The End

Sooooo. Did you like/hate/want to kill me? Do you guys want another Chary (Mary/Chapuys) or another Branne( Charles Brandon/Anne B) Tell me in a review. Thanks for reading.


	17. Dinner with the Parents

Yes I'm aware that I've been gone for entirely too long. We were having a hard time replacing our computer and I haven't been feeling full of muse lately. So if anyone is still reading this thank you for being so patient. I felt like doing a happy one and neither my Chary or my Branne turned out anywhere near that. This is an AU where Henry and Katherine are living in modern times with only Mary as their child.

Pairing: Princess Mary/ George Boleyn

#$%)*#$(%*)#$(*#$)(*%()#&*$)(*#$*)(#$*)(#$*()#$)*#$

George felt somewhat nervous as he approached the big three story house. It was quite obvious his fiance came from money(old money) and while his family wasn't exactly poor they were nowhere near this rich. Henry and Katherine Tudor were so rich they could probably easily cover up a 25 year old boys death or at the very least buy a private island from which they could not be expeditited. Ignoring these facts, or at least trying to, he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. He wait there, shifting from foot to foot, fiddling with the flowers he had brought for Mary.

At last the door opened and he was met with the sight of his dazzling fiance herself. He smiled in relief at Mary as she gestured him in. He leaned in for a kiss on the lips and their lips met for about two seconds before they were interrupted by a loud cough from behind them. They both jumped apart guiltily. He turned around to be met with the sight of what he assumed was Mary's father, Henry. He was an older man but still good looking and right now angry looking.

"You are George Boleyn I take it?" an older woman asked appearing from behind Henry. She looked so much like Mary she couldn't be anything but Katherine Tudor. She stood straight and tall. She looked the very picture of elegance. He nodded in answer to her question. Katherine smiled at him. It seemed she was reacting better than her husband to this.

He felt Mary intertwine their fingers together and he looked at her gratefully. " Well you certainly are handsome enough for my Mary." Katherine exclaimed, looking him up and down, at the same time as Henry threatened George with "I own a gun collection and I'm a damned good shot." The married couple exchanged threatening glances with each other.

Katherine obviously came out the winner as she turned and smiled again at them. She gestured for Henry to lead the way into the dining room and he did relunctantly. George followed just as relunctantly not really wanting to eat dinner with his fiances crazy parents. Especially since they seemed to want to kill him.

As soon as they were all settled at the table Henry decided to speak. "So you want to date my daughter." George's head whipped around to face Mary. She hadn't told them yet? She just shrugged guiltily. He turned his attention back to Henry who rattling off a list of rules obliviously. He obviously thought his daughter was a sweet innocent sixteen year old with her first boyfriend not a college graduate capable of taking care of herself.

He was glad when Katherine cut in. "So what do you do for a living George?" she asked pleasantly enough. He was glad for the normalcy of the question. "Well I'm a doctor."

"Don't doctors work all hours and neglect their families. You will not just abandon my Mary I hope?" She asked with a thread of steel in her voice. He was confused and was about to assure her that that was not his intention when Mary broke in.

"Mom!" she exclaimed with an embarrassed look on her face. She shot George an apologetic look.

"Well now Mary we've got to make sure that he is going to provide for you properly." Henry soothed her. He then turned to George and calmly said, "If you make my baby cry, I make you disapear." George did not even have time to be terrified at this when Katherine reprimanded her husband.

"Now now Henry your not allowed to hurt her boyfriends until after they've done something wrong." George could just hear his sister Anne's laughter if she ever found out about this.

As the dinner table exploded into choas as all three Tudors got into a squabble over him, George faintly wondered how they were going to react when they learned he was not just dating Mary but marrying her.

The End

Poor George. He has such crazy in laws. If you see any mistakes I made or you want to request a pairing please tell me in a review. Oh and if anyone knows where I could watching the Tudors online for free that would be a big help. I need to rewatch some episodes for my next fic.


End file.
